borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beam
Maliwan |manufacturer3 = Hyperion Hyperion |manufacturer4 = Tediore Tediore |type = Laser |model = Beam |color = White |rarity = Common |element = , , , or |part = |game1 = Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel |variants link = on}}Beam is the title of a group of lasers in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. They are manufactured by Dahl, Maliwan, Hyperion and Tediore, and features the Maliwan barrel "Beam". Usage & Description Beam lasers fire a sustained arc of energy that persists as long as the trigger is held down. In most cases, they have limited range (one of the shortest) and massive recoil, reducing their usefulness at long range, although the Beam is exceptionally deadly at close range. Depending on the manufacturer of the laser's body, Beam lasers can spawn with manufacturer-specific gimmicks: *Dahl Beams fire in bursts when zoomed in and have reduced recoil. It also comes with the ability to penetrate through enemy targets, inflicting damage to several enemies at once. The beam's high recoil negates Dahl's recoil reduction. *Hyperion Beams start with a low accuracy that improves as the weapon is fired for longer. It also has a 50% bonus to critical hit damage (60% with a Hyperion stock). *Maliwan Beams have an increase in elemental damage and chance, making it reliable for inflicting elemental status effects. They are the most damaging due to the Maliwan's continuous damage bonus that let to quick inflict a steady stream of damage while the trigger is held. *Tediore Beams have inferior stats compared to all others, though they do retain the Tediore Reload-Throw Gimmick, dealing more damage with more energy left in the gun. They also deal a small amount of shock damage to nearby enemies, if possible. Notable Variants *Maliwan Bright Spadroon – laser with increased high damage, magazine size and continuous damage bonus but extremely low range. *Maliwan Freezeasy – laser with high elemental effect chance at the cost of drastically reduced weapon damage. *Maliwan Ol' Rosie – laser with high continuous damage bonus. *Maliwan Tannis' Laser of Enlightenment – laser with increased elemental effect chance and magazine size. Fires a cone of flames in front of the barrel in a similar fashion to a Flamethrower. *Maliwan Vibra-Pulse – Moxxi laser that has transfusion effect and can trigger a random chain lightning strike every few seconds. *Tediore Vandergraffen – laser with increased elemental effect chance. *Maliwan Absolute Zero – laser with increased damage and elemental effect chance but greatly reduced magazine size. It was added in the Claptastic Voyage. Notes *A white rarity Beam by Dahl, Hyperion and Tediore can only spawn with element. *E-GUN behaves as a beam-barreled laser, both technically and visually although its unique barrel visually looks like a blaster barrel. *Legendary Thunderfire with Blaster barrel shoots a short-lived beam with some delay between each beam. *Dahl Beams do not work well with Dahl's burst fire as they only consume 3 rounds which is never enough for the Beam's continuious damage purpose. *Hyperion Beams can spawn with Hyperion's new-style or old-style sets of materials and prefixes. **Old-style Hyperion Beams have higher damage output, slightly better rate of fire and reload speed, but lower listed accuracy. *A Hyperion Beam offsets the typical huge recoil that Beam-barreled lasers suffer from, making them extremely accurate and damaging weapons even at medium-long ranges. *The Beam barrel has scales which lightly expands when fired and contracts when they are not fired, similar to E-tech weapons. *Beam lasers cannot be deflected by anything that would deflect projectiles such as bullets and laser bolts. They will simply be blocked instead and will not deal damage. *Beam lasers are obtained randomly from any suitable loot source. ru:Луч